


Art is not what you see, but what you make others see

by scandalsavage



Series: Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, Jason writes fanfic, Kyle draws fanart, Lantern Rings Used as Sex Toys (DCU), M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/pseuds/scandalsavage
Summary: Jason discovers superhero fanfiction.Then he discovers he's not the only cape who has.
Relationships: Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd
Series: Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407088
Comments: 21
Kudos: 282
Collections: Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge





	Art is not what you see, but what you make others see

**Author's Note:**

> Forever ago on the omega Jason server, we talked about Jason writing BatLantern fic for the Earth-15 Batman!Jason and Kyle doing fanart of it... So behold the cursed fruit of that conversation.
> 
> Not beta'd or edited. Sorry (it's a very busy month for me, I'm lucky to get this out at all)

Jason doesn’t really know how it started. He read somewhere that writing can be good therapy and he remembered all those little stories he wrote when he was 13 that basically put himself in his favorite romance novels. 

Initially, it was just to work out some of his frustrations. He wrote about found families fighting, parents being dicks to their kids, kids being dicks to their parents; he wrote about expectations, about meeting them and failing them. He wrote about being forgotten. 

He found it easier to focus on what he needed to focus on if he used characters he was already familiar with instead of taking the time to create his own. He stuck to video games, books, popular movies and tv shows… there was something immensely freeing about “fandom”, especially since he didn’t have time for all the in-fighting. 

But he stayed far away from the _Superheroes and Vigilantes_ fandom. Writing about real people rubbed him wrong, even if they did wear masks and hid behind personas. He knew too many of them to feel comfortable with that. 

And he’d read some of the stuff people had written about him.

Not that there’s much. People think he’s dead and most people think the Red Hood is a crime lord and bloodthirsty mercenary. He feels bile rise in his throat when he realized most the fic about him featured the Red Hood raping various heroes. He tries not to judge but it hits too close to home. That’s why he just avoids it.

So he’s not really sure how he finds himself writing out his deepest, most private fantasies and sharing them with a small ~~but growing~~ number of dedicated fans.

The general populace has some knowledge of the multiverse. The Justice League had made an announcement based on the information Kyle and Donna had provided after their long, frustrating jaunt across universes. 

So there were already a couple Earth-15 Batman/Green Lantern stories before he showed up. 

In the beginning, Jason was very careful not to reveal that he knew more than the average person. He felt a little guilty and a lot embarrassed, writing about his (Earth-15’s Batman) actual feelings for the very real Green Lantern, Kyle. But he took comfort in the fact that _a lot_ of people write and read this stuff and that no one knows the second Robin is the Earth-15 Batman anyway, let alone that the second Robin is the Red Hood. 

Then someone started drawing the… spicier scenes from his stories like they were in his head. The details were so accurate. Anytime the artist drew the alternate universe’s Robinson Park, it was so detailed… like they’d been there before. 

That should have been his first clue. Instead, it just made him feel… accepted. 

After several exchanges of works in mutual admiration, they started messaging each other. Slowly, over months, they got closer and more open. Jason learned the other _man_ had annoying siblings and strict parental figures. They’ve had lengthy conversations about their shared interest in the less professional uses of Green Lantern rings and the constructs they create. They talk about art and writing and plan illustrated stories. 

Six months in, they joke about meeting in real life only to quickly brush it off. It wouldn’t be smart. Jason has never had a civilian friend. He can’t imagine it would ever work out very well.

Eight months after that, he can’t stand it anymore. Things have gotten a little better with the Bats but Jason still doesn’t really have anyone he’d really consider a friend. 

Call him selfish but he’d like one. 

So he gives into the artist’s pestering and finally agrees to meet. 

He says he’s in Metropolis, just because admitting he’s in Gotham makes him feel too exposed. It works out, apparently the other guy is too. 

Jason picks his “favorite” coffee shop at random after a quick google search for something in the neighborhood of one of his defunct safehouses.

He hasn’t been to Metropolis in a long time. Actually… he hasn’t been there since he set up the safe house. Maybe it’s paranoia, but he always feels like Clark will _know_ he’s there the minute he steps into town and either come to lecture him or arrest him.

But he sucks it up. Jason hasn’t really ever had a friend before and he’s looking forward to having someone who doesn’t wear a mask to talk to. 

They’ll know each other by their shirts. An inside joke. He wears Green Lantern, the artist wears Batman. Jason had mentioned that his “dad” wouldn’t be too happy to see him in a GL shirt, as he was a hard-core Batman fan. 

_Lol,_ the artist had responded, _all my brothers are big time GL fans. They’re not overly fond of Batman._

So in more ways than one, Jason has high hopes for this meeting. He might get to rag on Bruce a little.

They’re easy to pick out in Metropolis too. 

Jason opens the door to the--thankfully--pleasantly quaint little café and there is a sea of superman shirts and hats and phone cases. The Daily Planet is two blocks away and it was a tourist trap even before Superman started having to stop the giant bronze sphere that tops the building from crushing citizens in the streets every other Thursday. 

Jason sees the edge of a random black t-shirt in the far corner, takes a deep breath, and starts moving towards it, shouldering gently through a small group of tourists all chatting excitedly about what they’ve done today. 

Idly, Jason wonders if the Justice League benefits from the merchandising. Bruce would have probably made sure they did.

He sees the other man's shoulders perk up, his torso twist towards him.

Then Jason emerges from the throng of people and comes to such a sudden, hard stop that he almost slips. 

“Rayner?” He manages to choke out as his brain reboots.

“ _Todd?_ ” Kyle echos, expression just as stunned.

They gape at each other for a bizarre, surreal moment. 

Then the reality of the situation smacks into Jason’s fore-brain and heat rises under his suddenly goosebumped skin. He thinks about all the fucking self-indulgent fantasies he’s poured out onto the internet over the last year or so. All the… _extremely_ compromising positions he’s written himself in _with **Kyle**_. 

Oh god. All that porn he wrote about _the ring!_ All those… _creative uses_ he described in excruciating and _explicit_ detail.

_**Oh God.** _

Kyle is still staring at him, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. But he doesn’t look anywhere near as red as Jason is positive his own face is.

He’s never been so mortified in his life. 

His vision blurs as his whole life flashes before his eyes. He’s dead. Kyle’s going to tell Dick. Dick’s going to tell Roy and Tim. Maybe even Damian. 

Kyle’s going to tell _Hal_ and Hal is going to tell _**Bruce**_. 

Jason wants to curl up under a rock and die. 

He wishes he never came back the first time.

How will he ever live this down?

It’s official.

He has to become a villain. He has to kill Kyle to keep this secret. 

“ _Jason!_ ”

Fingers snap in front of his face and Jason blinks and refocuses on the man standing in front of him.

He grabs Kyle by his stupid Batman t-shit and and drags him into the bathroom around the corner so fast he knows no one saw.

“Jesus, dude,” Kyle grumbles when Jason lets him go.

With a shove toward the wall. 

“What the hell, man?” Kyle asks, straightening up.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Jason demands. The thought that this could be a prank or a set up crosses his mind. He flinches. “What’s your game?”

“What do you mean?”

Jason is in full panic mode. “You breathe a word of this to anyone, Rayner, and I swear to all the gods in the multiverse, I will fucking kill you.”

Kyle blinks at him for a minute. Then his eyebrows raise and his lips stretch into that irresistible smirk Jason ~~loves~~ hates so much. 

Then he laughs.

Heat washes through Jason again as the laughter drags on. 

“I mean it asshole--”

“Jason,” Kyle gasps. “Dude, you know I’m in the _exact_ same spot as you, right?”

Jason hesitates. The gut reaction fading as he thinks about it for a moment. 

“I mean, you wrote that stuff. But I obviously read it. I obviously went _looking for it_ to read it. Then I drew art for it.”

He steps closer to Jason, hands raised.

“Obviously, I’m into it.”

Another step.

Another wave of heat blooms across Jason’s skin in an entirely different kind of embarrassment. 

“Want me to throw you around like I do in your stories?” Kyle offers through the exact leer Jason has pictured a millions times over the last year while he wrote.

Jason sputters in response and fumbles for the door handle behind him.

Costumed serial killers threatening to blow up major population centers? No problem. Physical intimacy of any kind? Sexual attraction even? He wasn’t trained for that. Never been good at dealing with it on the rare occasion it happens.

Hard green light wraps around his wrists and jerk his arms up over his head. 

Jason grunts when his back hits the door but when he looks up to snarl at Kyle, the Green Lantern is crowding his space. Suddenly, Jason can’t breathe. 

Another construct, a _thick_ tentacle, suckers and all, writhes in front of Jason’s face and he turns beet red as he recognizes the reference to one of his fics.

“You had some really good ideas about the ring--” the tentacle morphs into a large, bulbous, phallic shaped object that Jason recognizes as an alien dick he made up and described in another story… he’s pretty sure hes going to die of humiliation-- “We can try some of them out…”

Jason’s mouth is so, _so_ dry. He tries to lick his lips but there is no moisture. All it does is draw Kyle’s attention to his mouth. 

“Here,” Kyle says, leaning in until his lips brush against Jason’s, “let me.”

For a split second, Jason is envious of Kyle’s easy confidence with this stuff. Then they’re kissing and Jason can’t think about anything beyond the feel of Kyle’s tongue sliding against his.

When he pulls away, Kyle nips at Jason’s lip and Jason makes a very undignified, squeaking noise that he will deny until his dying breath. 

He makes the same noise a moment later when something wraps around his knees and hoists him off the floor, anchoring him against the door. 

“Next time we do this, it’ll have to be somewhere we can rip each other’s clothes off,” Kyle mutters, hands fumbling at Jason’s jeans. “But today, you’ll be lucky if you can walk outta here, you won’t want the extra attention of having a hole ripped into the seam of your pants.”

Kyle pauses with his hands hooked under the waistbands of Jason’s jeans and underwear. When he meets Jason’s eyes, there’s no trace of the sleazy grin.

“You want to, right?”

It takes a second to blink away the lust that settled over him like a fog. “If I didn’t, I’d’ve stopped you.”

The lecherous smirk snaps back into place. “You’d have tried.”

A shudder runs down Jason’s spine as some of the more… _problematic_ stories he wrote. 

That Kyle drew. 

“Since it’s our first time, I’ll go easy on you,” Kyle teases before burying his teeth in Jason’s neck.

“ _Ah!_ You mean since we’re in public.”

“Yeah.”

Kyle jerks his clothes down just far enough to expose Jason’s ass. The sudden cool air across heated skin makes Jason shiver. 

Then, to Jason’s surprise, Kyle drops to his knees. A yelp sneaks past Jason’s defenses when that warm tongue licks over his hole before plunging in. 

It’s sloppy. Kyle makes an absolute mess. Distantly Jason is aware that it’s necessary, that they don’t have lube and this isn’t going really be enough but it’s better than nothing. But in an embarrassingly short amount of time, Jason is squirming and whining and desperately twisting his hands in their restraints, trying to reach down and bury them in Kyle’s hair. 

But Kyle keeps him pinned with that evil, beautiful ring. All Jason can do is curl his toes as Kyle adds a couple fingers and stretches him open. He’s painfully slow about it too, dragging his fingers over Jason’s prostate just enough to tease, lapping at his entrance like a thirsty dog, until Jason is pleading for more. 

After a small eternity, the Green Lantern gets back to his feet, threads his dirty fingers through Jason’s hair and yanks his head to the side before shoving his tongue down Jason’s throat. 

It’s a deep, filthy, demanding kiss. It’s everything Jason imagined it would be, better than he could have ever described it in words. Kyle’s fingernails digging into his scalp, free hand pushing his cock past Jason’s dripping rim.

Moaning into Kyle’s mouth, Jason cants his hips down, taking more of that fat cock faster, groaning at the burn. 

Blessedly, Kyle takes the hint. Pulls away to bite and suck at Jason’s throat, snarls into the curve of his neck, then drives into him.

He’s relentless, clearly determined for every thrust to be harder and rougher than the last. 

“Fuck, you take it even better than in your stories,” the older man mumbles at Jason’s earlobe. 

Panting hard, Jason works some moisture back into his mouth. “You-you’re actually a lot more vanilla than I imagined.”

Kyle bites down on his ear. Hard. 

“You’re up against the door of a public bathroom in a café,” he reminds Jason between frankly brutal jolts of his hips that bury that delicious cock deeper and deeper. Jason can’t wait to get his mouth on it. “Like I said, next time I’m going to fuck you up.”

Jason growls at that but when he tries to speak, Kyle shoves their mouths back together. 

So Jason grinds his teeth into Kyle’s lip hard enough to draw blood. 

The Green Lantern jerks away and Jason almost regrets it for the way Kyle’s pace falters. 

Almost.

“I’d like to see you try, asshole.”

With a grin, Kyle grips Jason’s hips and fucks into him so hard he thuds against the door. “Don’t worry. You will.”

One final grunt and Kyle pushes his dick in as far as he can, and comes. The feel of it spilling into him almost sends Jason over the edge with him. A sharp pinch at his groin makes him whimper and look down. 

A cock ring made of glowing green light digs into the thin, oversensitive skin.

When he looks back to Kyle to snap something rude at him, there’s one of those stupid princess plugs with a base shaped like a heart in a mockery of a gemstone, glowing green.

“I assume you really do have a place around here? A safehouse or something?”

Jason almost sobs at the lack of release but instead manages a weak nod. 

“Good. You can wait until we get there.”

He chokes when the plug is shoved into him. Tries to remember how his legs hold his body weight when Kyle releases him from the restraints. 

Kyle watches with an infuriatingly smug look on his face, as Jason pulls up his pants and tucks himself away. 

Just as he’s zipping up, there’s a loud, angry banging at the door. 

“Hey asshole! You’ve been in there forever! Hurry the fuck up, other people have to go!”

Jason turns scarlet with the knowledge that there is a line of people outside that door who are going to see him and Kyle leave _together_. 

When he steps aside to let Kyle get the door and head out first, he feels the Green Lantern’s construct inside him shift with the movement. 

Even though he refuses to make eye contact with anyone as they leave, he can feel the weight of their gazes follow him out. 

It’s humiliating and hot and Kyle doesn’t seem to care one bit which just makes Jason even more bothered…

It’s fucking perfect. 

Then, as they make their way down the street towards Jason’s safehouse, Kyle says, “Think you could get your hands on a Batsuit? I’ve wanted to fuck that Batman you since we met him,” and Jason almost trips. 

Yeah. He thinks he knows where to find one. 


End file.
